What Is You To Me
by yukifalls
Summary: Ichigo was thinking about why Rukia is really important to him. "It is only because debt, right?"  No.  It's my first fanfic ever . R n R please :  ichiruki


Author's Note: waww, I am VERY HAPPY! Finally guys I made it ahaha. This is my first fanfic ever and I am really nervous. This is an ichiruki pairing story because I really love them so much.

Thank you, really really thank you for you who spend your precious time to read my story. You don't know how much I really appreciate that. It's kinda short, but I hope it's meaningful.

Summary: Ichigo was thinking about why Rukia is really important to him. "It is only because debt, right?" No.

Disclaimer: Of course BLEACH is not mine *sad. If this wonderful masterpiece belongs to me, Ichigo and Rukia would be together since the Bounto Arc, and they wouldn't be that dumbfound about their obvious feeling.

…

WHAT IS YOU TO ME

"This is a bad idea," Ichigo thought, his usual scowl deepened.

Today was a beautiful day indeed. Since morning the sky was so clear, no clouds, just a bright blue sky. It turned into a bright orange color as the sun began to hide far in the horizon. And what made it really a good day, no hollows even since last night. It's really rare for him. Undoubtedly it was a beautiful day. He should be happy because of that. But somehow, he felt something was… not right.

"Damn. Why did I let her go?" he cursed silently.

Speaking of her, of course it meant _her. _She has been to Soul Society since 2 days ago, Byakuya asked her to go _home. _Of course she obeyed the order and released her soul from her gigai immediately. She stepped out from the window after saying "I'll be back in a few days."

He didn't like it.

Whenever she said in a few days, it could be three days or even worse. It was one month ago when she went to Soul Society and returned home almost one week after that. Ichigo got really mad. He yelled, shouted and released his anger towards her. But of course she didn't let he do whatever he want. She yelled back, and kicked him in the sin.

"What's wrong with you , Ichigo? I'm doing my job in Soul Society for only 6 days and you get mad on me. Geez, you are such an idiot." She said as she rolled her eyes and went down stair to greet yuzu n karin, left him alone in confusion.

She's right. He didn't know why he is like that; she was not even more than a precious nakama for him. But getting upset just because he couldn't see her for a week seems so right.

He sighed. He stared outside the window, it's getting dark. She wouldn't go back today. Then he looked at his empty closet, sure she slept in Yuzu's and Karin's room but sometimes she walked out at night and went in to his closet. He didn't mind that, in fact he felt peaceful when she was near him.

"That's strange," again, he talked to himself. "Why do I keep thinking about her? Che, it is so damn annoying."

Then Yuzu called her to eat dinner down stair.

"Ichi-nii, has rukia-nee returned home yet?" yuzu asked him innocently when he reached the table.

"Hmph, not yet."

"Whaatt? But Ichigoo, she promised to be back in a few days. I miss my third daughter so much! Bring her back ichigoooooo…" his dad whined and gave him a kick in the sin.

"Shut up Old Man!," he yelled at his dad as he kicked him back harder in the stomach.

"Damn! You make it worse. I am finished Yuzu." he got up from his seat roughly

"But nii-san, you do not eat at all."

"Leave him alone Yuzu. He always acts like that whenever Rukia-chan's gone," Karin said, and just made him more irritated.

"Shut up you both!" Ichigo said as he walked in to his room. He closed the door angrily, and leaned down on his bed.

"Damn! It's true, I really miss her." He cursed, again and sense finally made the way in to him.

"Why am I feeling like this? What is she to me?"

He remembered when Ganju asked him about Rukia. "Why do you want to save her so much? Is she important to you?" he said after looking at ichigo who works really hard in Soul Society.

"Not really," that was his answer. He said because she has saved his life once then he has to return the favor. That means he only repay his debt.

But is that his only reason? No.

After saving her from that Giant-Flame-Bird he felt that there is something else. That's why he asked her to go _home_ , but she refused. Actually he wanted to argue and force her to come with him. Selfish? Yes. But when he saw her -like only she and he the only people who were standing there- he knew that she'll be just fine, he could let her stay in her world. But if she needed to be saved again, he would come and fight with his life.

"I remember now… why I wanted to save you so much. Because only if I see you smile again, the rain will stop falling."

" Arigatou… Rukia."

She saved his life, and he saved hers .But when they're saving each other, actually they're saving themselves.

Ichigo did not really understand his own feeling, like hell he did. Deeply inside, he knew that Rukia was not only a nakama for him. She's more important. She's someone who changed his world and the one who gave him the power to protect. She's his guiding light because whenever the world's getting dark, she'll be there and bring the sense back to him. She would fight beside him and keep him strong. She did not fear of him, like Inoue did. She's like… the source of his power.

"Oh God. What am I thinking? Damn that little menace. Why she has to be so difficult to understand?"

He opened the window and looked up at the sky. The moon was so bright and beautiful. It reminded him about her. The Moon and the Sun completed each other. Without the Sun, the Moon would be so cold and pale. And without the Moon, the Sun would lose its fire and die. Rain will be dried by the Moon so the Sun can shine again. He slowly felt calm and the tense all gone.

Suddenly, he felt her pressure came to the real world. His heart beat faster and eyes locked on the sky. Someone tapped at the window and jumped to the floor. His eyes were following her movements and captivated by her image. She turned and looked at him.

Amber met violet, locked at each other. Looking through their souls and understanding came for both of them; about how much they miss each other's presence.

"I'm back, " she grinned at him. "Do you miss me, idiot?"

"Hmph, like that's gonna happen, midget." He smirked at her. But slowly the smirk on his face replaced by a soft smile. He's not grinning or smirking in arrogance anymore. He really smiled.

_I think I know what is you to me…_

"Welcome home, Rukia."

_you're the only one person I care with all of my heart._

….

There, you have it :) what do you think? Is it really bad? It's my first time and I'm already having writer's block. Let me know about your opinion, so please Review ladies and gentleman! Because we all know that reviews are as precious as the pirate's treasure. Lol

Critics are very welcomed because I need to improve my skill.

And God! I am so sorry for the bad grammar! I am suck at it. English is not my native language and will never be. So if you find any mistakes, just tell me, it will help a lot.

I have a plan to make it as a 2 shoot, maybe about Rukia's POV or the continuation of the story. But let's think about it later hha. Again, don't forget to Review.

Arigatou gozaimasu - yukifalls


End file.
